The chronicles of Yuri and Yuuji
by Kamai000
Summary: Yuri, Hinata's and Narutos daughter, and Yuuji, Sasuke and Sakura's son. What will happen with the new jinchirukii? OOC/OOC
1. Meet Yuri Uzumaki

Yuri glared at all the hateful ninjas in the dark, damp alley.

"What did you want, Baka?" She spat the at a Boy with dark hair and blueish green eyes.

He simply replied calmly, "Rumors have it you have a new Jutsu."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She smirked.

She turned tail, her long pony tail whipping over her straggly clothes.

Some ninja pulled her back by the neck of her tunic.

She whipped around, using the momentum and moisture in the air to send the flying in the brick wall about ten yards back.

"Yuuji Uchiha! I have a little brother to get back to!" She yelled.

She never had the best temper.

"Yuri Uzumaki, I want to see your new jutsu." Unfortunately, Yuuji was the exact opposite.

"Why? It's a Jutsu you can't learn." She cried.

"Then show it to me." he demanded impatiently.

He didn't have as much patience as Yuri.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"  
"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ha! You said no. Chow!" She gloated then disappeared in a smudge of black.

"Damn you, Yuri Kantana Uzumaki."

Only his voice sounded different.

It sounded fond and loving.

"Uchiha, sir. It's eight. Many of us have to train. Do you want group train or singular?"

He needed time alone.

So he could have an excuse for wandering off to spy on Yuri.

"Let's do groups, except I want to be alone. Everyone needs to work on Taijutsu."

…..

Yuri pranced into the small, badly built, makeshift house. Her little brother, Jiriya, who was four was playing with his blocks Yuri built him. She smiled and ruffled his hair. She took the pot out of the cabinet and set it over the fireplace in the middle of the room. She added the chopped carrots onions, tomatoes, and pieces of rabbit flesh she had prepared earlier to the pot she poured some water in and smiled, "Jiriya, do you want the honors?" "Hai, Yuri-nee-chan!" and he put his tiny hands out and a small but sparking flame admitted from them.

The wood was instantly ablaze. Yuri grinned. "Good boy. Now stay away from the fire and play with your blocks." She went to setting the table. She sat down and started to do her homework. She finished very fast, and went to stir the stew. She checked over her homework while she did this; final exams were near, then they'll start to get income. She smiled at the thought.

Even though she'll have to work twice as hard, she would be able to give Jiriya a better life.

She went to cutting wood. She stirred the stew again. She quickly hunted some fish, deer and rabbits. Then she stirred again. Finally she picked all the crops out of their garden and harvested the eggs of their two hens.

She smiled again,pulling the pot off the fire and putting it in the wooden bowls and pulling a little in each. Jiriya waddled over to the table and started to eat his stew heartily. I finished mine, utterly happy, but unaware of the person watching through the window.

…..

Yuuji looked through the window with interest.

She was always this busy?

He must have really put a dent in her time, but she looked happy nonetheless.

Finally she put the toddler with the ability to harness his chakra and produce fire at such a young age (which was extraordinary) to sleep and went outside.

He followed her, and she finally stopped at a small waterfall.

She stripped down, which Yuuji politely adverted his eyes, and walked over that water.

Suddenly, the water rippled around her.

The water rose in fell in spots and her dark blue eyes opened, revealing something disturbing, her eyes were tinted red.

She was struggling but she finally she just relaxed her muscles and danced about the water in tight, but flowing movements.

Yuuji gasped at the sight.

Yuri, the Yuri Uzumaki who got into fights, was this graceful!

But what she did next was the most amazing part.

She sank into the water suddenly, and Yuuji was up ready to rise to the challenge.

But Yuri popped above the water, controlling massive waves in the shape of a fox.

The fox roared, and it flew up into the air, reducing into droplets and rained on Yuri, reflecting a rainbow.

But she wasn't done yet.

She slid about the water in circles.

Each time the waters inside the circle swelled and increased, until giant cliff formed in its place.

Raising her hands the cliff levitated more and more upwards, until a ten foot man could fit under it with space to jump.

The cliff thinned out and enveloped her in a sphere like shape.

The sphere started the ripple, until finally Sharp water blades fanned out from all directions.

Yuuji ducked behind a tree, and when he came back out, she was gone.

And dripping ice kunais tinted with purple lay on each tree, right in the middle of a X.


	2. DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BROTHER!

Yuri sighed loudly. She was in bed, watching the fire slowly extinguish. She made the water solid enough the water into the shapes of kunais, but not enough for them to last longer than five minutes. There were already dripping on the targets.

'Oh well. I'll drop off Jiriya at Neji's place, before class and I'll pay extra for training time. Hey. At least tomorrow I'll take the final exams and be assigned a team. But- shoot! What if Sensei want's to train immediately afterward? Depending on the training, I don't know how long it'll take. I barely have one hundred dollars from odd-jobs! I'll...try...something...' She faded off to sleep. Yuuji was already sound asleep, but his dream is something to view.

….

Wind whipped everywhere. The waters swayed, and rocks everywhere reduced to dust and circled with the winds. In the middle of the storm, Yuri was standing on the water, her blue-ish black hair flipping everywhere. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears, and she leaned over the bloody body of her younger brother, Jiriya. Her brother opened her eyes and said something to her and and closed his eyes and stopped moving. She shouted his name three times and she raised her head to look at Yuuji. She yelled, "You! You did this! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Yuuji looked down to see his hands indeed covered in blood. He could see the anger running through her veins. For some reason he wasn't regretful...He seemed glad. She stood on the water, delicately holding her brother and screamed again, "Why? We are all the same, Yuuji! We couldn't help what happened to us! We couldn't. You, you, KILLED MY BROTHER!" She roared. Her eyes now blood red, scratches slowly forming on her cheeks, orange chakara surrounding her slowly. She ran towards him and swiped one now, orange-coated paw at him, but right after it hit, she screamed something, but his vision was fading and his hearing was failing. He could read her lips. "I trusted you!" then he woke up.

Light was shining through his window and he heard his mother calling him. "YUUJI! BREAKFAST IS READY! COME DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT OF BED!" he lifted his self out of bed and stretched. He threw on his clothes and appeared downstairs, putting his hair in a pony-tail. Mom was handing him a bowl of ramen. Yum, ramen. He ate in about five minutes was already pulling on his black over-coat the time his mom turned around. "Do you want some extra-" She started but he was already gone. "-ramen? Tsk, Ask. Just like his father. Speaking of his father, where is he anyway?"

…

Knock, knock. The door opened to reveal Ten-Ten, Neji's wife. "Hi Ten-Ten-Chan, I brought Jiriya for Neji to watch. I might have to stay at school late, so can you be prepared if I come back late? I'll pay extra." She explained, setting Jiriya on his feet and padding him into the compound. Ten-ten smiled warmly, twirling her double-edged kunai on her finger. " Yuri, you wont have to pay nothing. Never again. Being a Ninja will be hard on you, and you'll be away often and Jiriya will be here often. Okay?" She gave Yuri a hug and gently shoved her off. "Hurry! You have five minutes to get to the school! Go! Go!" She gave a little wave and shut the door.

Yuri raced off. She really liked Ten-Ten and Neji. They were one of the nicest people in Kohona. Everyone else seemed to hate her. She wondered why they didn't. Oh well. Time to get to school. She moon-walked into the classroom right as the bell rung. Her teacher, Ino, smiled and said, "Right on time. Mad moon-walking skills. NOW GET TO YOUR SEAT!" She pointed her finger at her seat, smack dab in the middle, Next to Sara Lee. She nudged her and grinned. She moon-walked to her seat. She sat down and leaned back. She eyed Yuuji, only to see green eyes staring into her blue ones. He looked persistent as always, his eyes gleaming with suspicion. They ignored their teacher and ignored the names until, "Uchiha Yuuji!" he stood up, not breaking the glare of suspicion with Yuri until she asked him to go though the final exam. "Change into me with a black shirt on." She always wore purple, but the previous day she wore a black ninja shirt. He did so and copied her expression: Arms crossed, eyebrow raised expectantly. She sighed. He sighed. She blinked. He blinked. She hit him on the head. He held his head muttering, "Emo chick. Hits herself. How pleasant." He morphed back and and strutted back to his seat. "Yuri Uzumaki!"

She moon-walked up and saluted her. "Emo-chick, yes, Emo-chick!" She replied unemotionally, "We all know you have unusual Transforming abilities. So I'm going to do something I little harder for you. You know Neji Hyuuga?" She nodded like a stoned skater. "Morph into him with his Bakugan activated." She morphed into him as a teenager with his bakugan activated. She shrugged. "I like his clothes better when he was a teenager. I've seen pics." She walked back to her seat, still Neji. She turned to Kama Inuka and screamed, "GENTLE FIST!" Then walked to her seat, leaving a shivering Kama Inuka behind. She morphed back in her seat, still snickering from the gentle-fist accident.

"Good news! You all passed! Here are the teams!" Several people were called, and finally team seven was: "Yuri Uzumaki, Yuuji Uchiha and Sara Lee! Team seven!"Sara Lee did not seem affected. Yuuji and Yuri screamed simultaneously, "NO!" But Ino was already calling the other teams. She soon left with her team and then two other teams left. Finally a Man with Spiky Brown hair entered. He had the Inuka clan marks on his cheek and and large dog at his side. His hair was concealed by a black headband, or his hair would fall into his eyes. "TEAM SEVEN! COME TO KIBA!" She grinned rather wolfishly. Sara jumped up, and Yuri and Yuuji sulked over to him. "NOW! TO THE TRAINING GROUND!" He announced, running out of the room. Yuri, Sara and Yuuji followed. Yuri was actually starting to pass him, and she didn't mean too. He noticed this and ran faster. She grinned, loving the prospect of a race. She pitched another level, now practically jogging. He pitched it up, now sprinting. She was running now and still passing him. He couldn't pitch it up a level. Sara and Yuuji were long forgotten, there were about ten yards behind now. Sara sped up and jumped over them both. Yuuji sighed and took a short cut. Sara did several flips and and continued to prance. "NOW THAT'S ROCK LEE'S DAUGHTER RIGHT THERE!" Kiba grinned, still sprinting.

Then finally arrived to see Yuuji looking at his nails, rather bored. "And that's Sasukes son." Yuuji sprung up. "HEY!" "And sakura's son." He turned to Yuri, "You look like my teammate, Hinata. She was such a beautiful girl. And you look like Naruto. He beat the crap out of me in the Chunin Exams. Man, I miss them both. Now who are your parents?" Yuri looked down. "I-i don't know." Kiba's grin faltered. Naruto didn't know his parents either. And when he did find out- he was freaked. Kiba grinned again. She was not going to end up like Naruto. "I'll look into it as a personal mission. You are fast. Your Yuri, aren't you?" She nodded, ecstatic. "Kiba-sensei, I cant stay for this training. I have a little brother at a friends and he's usually really busy-" He raised his hand, as a sign as silence. "Their isn't any training. Your going to just tell a about yourself." He pointed to Yuuji. "Go." He sighed. "I'm Yuuji Uchiha, and I dream of becoming an ambu. I like Ramen and hawks." he crossed his arms as I sign, "I am done."

He pointed to Sara. "I am Sara Lee. I dream of becoming a Ninja that knows the most Jutsus possible and has mastered each one. I like running and doing acrobatics." She smiled and said sweetly, "I'm done." He pointed to Yuri. " I am Yuri Uzumaki. I dream of Becoming Hokage and provided a good life for my younger brother. I like a lot things. I like water, I like running, I like sharp obejcts. So to narrow the list down, I don't like annoying people who think their better than other people because of how old they are, how big there are, how strong they are, or But in specifics, I don't like a certain boy who made me get my brother into bed late and train late last night!" She shot a glare at Yuuji. Kiba was stunned. This was Hinata's and Naruto's daughter? The new nine tail? I have to ask the Hokage if he can tell her her parents. "Okay, you little pups. Go home now! Tomorrow is our training, the crack of dawn! Don't be late! And, oh- Don't eat breakfast!" And he disappeared.

Yuuji glares at me. I glared at Yuuji. Poor Sara Lee was stuck in the middle. You could practically see the sides of her being eaten away by our glares.

"Why did you say you didn't like me?" Inside his heart was breaking. Did he really act that meanly to her? "Hmm, well, practically I say I hated you at that moment because you made my brother and I go to bed late. I don't have a lot of time in my daily life. That twenty minute delay of your really rushed me. But, I don't specifically hate you, it's just you really put a dent in my time." She explained slowly, tapping her chin.

Sara Lee felt happy for both of her friends. She, and she alone, knew Yuuji had the biggest crush on Yuri. Yuri had yet to acknowledge this, and it surprised Sara Lee greatly. She was one of the sharpest people I knew. "Oh. Well, sorry about that. I didn't know you had a tight schedule, and in really wanted to know that Jutsu of yours."

"You want to know that bad?"

"Yeah, I do."  
"Okay, it's called the dancing attack of the water fox."

"What does it do?"

"First, a giant water form of a fox forms while I'm sliding, dancing practically, around in tight circles, then it rains poisonous liquid on everyone except me, preparing me for my next attack. Then I encircle a small layer of water around me, and I shape the water into ice kunais, but so far I can't get it to solidify enough to cause actual damage, combining with the poison in their system. Its a poison that actually works when injected twice. I'm working on solidifying the kunais and I perfected aim lately."

"That's awesome. Can you teach me?"

"Sorry, it takes a lot of chakara to do it, About two times what you have."

"Oh. I understand."

"Thanks."

"Hey... Can I meet that brother yours always talking about?"

"What?"  
"I want to meet your brother."

"Umm... Okay. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I guess. I have to ask my mom first."

"Your mom is Sakura Uchiha, right? I should ask her if she can help me with my chakara concentrating. Hey. Sara Lee, you wanna come too?"

"Yeah she is."  
"Sure that would be great! I run by and ask my dad. Um, who's closest? We can all go as a group."

"My house is closet."

"Okay, Yuuji-san! Let's go then!"

"Wait guys! We have to make a pit-stop and pick up my brother before we go to my house."

"OK."

The all started to run to Yuuji's house, Yuuji in the lead. Finally they turned to a house that had a Uchiha and Haruno symbol mixed on the door. The legendary Sakura Haruno was at the doorway, a tray of cookies in her hand. She smiled warmly and asked, "Are these your new teammates, Yuuji- kun?"

"Yeah mom."  
"HEY! YOUR ONE OF THE LEDENDARY SECOND SANNINS! CAN YOU HELP ME CHAKARA CONTROL?"

"Sure. What's your name?"

"YURI MA'AM!" Yuri danced and pranced around, doing several flips and cartwheels, showing off her flexibility and energy. "You remind of a teammate I had. His name was Naruto. One of the most Hyper-active, idiotic, stubborn boys I've ever met. But he was stronger than you could imagine."

"This Naruto guy again? Why do I keep compared this guuyyyy?"

"He was one of the legendary Sannin."

"HE WAS?"

"Yeah. He disappeared one day with his wife and two kids."  
"Oh. Was he like Orochimaru?"

"No. Best guy ever. Never broke a promise."

Sasuke stood behind the door, an unusual smile on his pale face. "Did I hear the name Naruto-Baka?"

Yuuji sighed and decided to try to get to Sara Lee's house. "Hey, Mom, Dad, can I go to Yuri's house?"

"Sure hon. Be back by seven sharp."

He ran off with both Sara Lee's and Yuri's hand in his hands before anything else could be said.

Sara Lee in the lead, she lead everyone to a fairly small, homey house. Outside there was a man with bowl-cut hair and very bushy eye-brows. "HEY, DADDY!" The man swung his head to his daughter, and he smiled broadly. "DAUGHTER! DID YOUR EXAMS GO WELL? DID YOU EMBRACE THE POWER OF YOUTH?"

"YES DADDY, I DID! THE YOUTHFUL POWER OF THE LOTUS WAS HELPFUL! CAN I GO TO YURI'S?"

The man suddenly appeared in front of all three of them, and he patting Yuri and Yuuji on their heads. "You remind me of Sasuke," He said to Yuuji. "And you remind me of Naruto and Hinata."

"And yes, my youthful flower, you can. Be back by seven for EXTREME TRAINING!" He messed up her white hair and gently pushed her off. "OH YEAH! WHAT TEAM ARE YOU? WHO IS YOUR SENSEI?" He yelled as they were leaving, apparently just remembering. "KIBA-SAMA IS OUR SENSEI AND WE ARE TEAM SEVEN!" He did not reply, he only smiled and waved. He went back to training, glumly thinking of the missing Naruto and Hinata, who vanished from the village ten years ago.

…..

Yuri ran up to Neji and Ten-Ten-Chan's house, not waiting to have some friends over. She rang the door bell, and almost immediately a seemly emotionless Neji swung open the door, holding Jiriya in his arms. Jiriya reached out and mewled, "Nee-Chan!" Neji set Jiriya on the ground and smirked at them all. "Have a nice day. Oh and, Yuri, I understand they asked you to transform into me with Bakugan activated, and you changed into me as a teenager with Bakugan activated. I admit, my clothes _were_ better back then." He smiled and made sure Jiriya was out of the doors way, and closed the door softly.

Yuri picked up Jiriya and smiled. "Follow me." And she ran west. They soon reached her run down house. Everyone was surprised- Yuuji was pretending- but Sara Lee yelled, "THAT'S SO KAWAII!" When she spotted on of her chickens.

Yuri smiled and set Jiriya down and started making a different stew. What? It brings everything they need in their healthy system together, in one meal! It's quite convenient, actually.

"AWW! YURI, WHAT'S THE NAME OF YOUR LITTLE BITTY CHICKENS?"

Yuri chuckled. "I ACTUALLY DIDN'T GIVE THEM NAMES, SARA LEE- CHAN!"

I heard a gasp. "Oh well. I call you..cute! And you.. cuter!"

Yuri sighed. And chuckled. Continuing to stir, she realized she was being watched. Turning around ever-so-slightly, she noticed Yuuji playing with Jiriya but looking at her directly.

The look sort of made her wonder. Why was he looking at Yuri so intently?

Noticing that Yuri noticed him, he directed his attention to the toddler. 'Hmm' he thought. 'He reminds me of someone I saw before. But where? He continues to play with the toddler, until the tiny boy begged, 'Out! Out!'

Smiling, he carried the boy outside and set him down to play. He crawled around and around, and finally he sat down and started to light a fire again and again from his hand. Yuuji stared at the young boy along with Sara-Lee, who was previously playing with Cute and Cuter.

Yuri walked out, wiping off her hands on her shirt and began, "Hey guys was-" She stopped dead, seeing her younger brother, her only brother, showing his forbidden skill to all. Swooping up her brother, she held him protectively away from everyone. Her eyes worried, her happy demeanor gone, her worst nightmare was coming true.

They saw her brother. They saw her advanced brother. They were going to take away her brother for testing. "No..." She started, tears welling up in her eyes, "Don't take away my brother!"

The tears were spilling like a waterfall now. "HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I GOT!" She wailed, still holding her brother tightly. She she disappeared in a flash of mist. "YURI!" Yuuji yelled, feeling deeply for his, probably, only love. Launching after where he though she went, he followed in tact, thinking, "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri! YURI! I''M COMING FOR YOU!"

**-Gasp!- Cliffy! What is Yuri talking about? What is up jiriya? Why must he be able to do the fire thingie? Will I ever know how to write a good story without random stuff? Will you love it WILL YOU-**

**Yuri: Gawd, please, just shut up.**

**Yuuji: I second that.**

**Me:No.**

**Jiriya: Pwetty Pwease? -puppy dog eyes-**

**Me: Ugh, UGH -tries to not look at him, but looks at him and gives in- Uh Fine.**

**Jiriya: YAY! HAPPIE! WEE!**

**Me: Did you really have to rub it in..? CUE IT PEOPLE!**

**Sara Lee, Kiba: -yells at the top of their lungs- KAMAI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE ORIDINAL CHARACTERS, EXCEPTION JIRIYA, YUUJI, SARA LEE, KAMA INUKA, AND THE STONED SKATER AND MORE PEOPLE LATER ON!**

**Everyone starts to walk off when Yuuji asks, "You guys want some ramen?"**

**Sara Lee:NO!**

**Kiba: NO!**

**Yuri: Kill me now.**

**Lee:Wow.**

**Me: HELLS NO**

**Jiriya:Rwamen?**

**Yuuji: Aw come on guys, please? Come on Kama, I acted perfectly.**

**Me:No. Face it, your a nice guy because your my creation, but, I don't like you! Your annoying!**

**Yuuji: Not as annoying as the weak TDG songs you blast when you write my script.**

**Me: DID. YOU. JUST. DISS. MY BAND?**

**Yuuji: Yes! HA HA!**

**Sara Lee, Lee, Kiba, Yuri, and Jiriya dive under a rock.**

**Yuuji: Hey guys what-? AHHH**

**Me: -pants him and grabs him by the hair and shows him to the sasuke fangurls- HE'S AVAILABLE! HE'S A REPLICA OF SASUKE, HE HAS GREEN EYES! AND HE'S EMOTIONAL AND UP TO GRABS!**

**Me: -ties him to a tree and walks off, whistling merrily, everyone follows me, either snickering or mouthing sorry in his direction-**

**Yuuji: AHHH! NO! NO! DON'T LEAV ME HERE, AT LEAST PULL MY PANTS! **


End file.
